


The Bad Guy

by tornyourdress



Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-24
Updated: 2011-12-24
Packaged: 2017-10-28 01:22:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/302173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tornyourdress/pseuds/tornyourdress
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Miles used to like playing the villain in the holosuite.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Bad Guy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Bonster](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bonster/gifts).



Miles loves playing the bad guy in the holosuite until the day he kisses Julian. Then suddenly it doesn’t feel right to play Falcon, even though _his_ villainy has everything to do with scheming and double-crossing and weapons and nothing to do with cheating on wives.

He doesn’t mean to kiss Julian, exactly. They’ve been drinking – first in Quark’s, then in his quarters. Keiko’s away visiting her parents on Earth, introducing them to the baby for the first time, and Molly’s gone too, so they’re alone.

Things are still getting back to normal, after Dr Zimmerman and Julian’s parents have left. Miles doesn’t ask about Julian’s father, and Julian doesn’t volunteer the information. Instead he pours him a drink.

And then Julian’s hand is on his shoulder. “Miles,” he says, with that look he gets after the first few drinks. “Thank you.”

“For what?”

“For being a good friend.”

Yeah. He’s definitely drunk. Another one and they might get a song or two in before falling asleep on the couch, or as sometimes happens when Keiko’s away, the bed. Just two buddies, still fully dressed, no funny business.

Miles shrugs it off and then looks at Julian with a hint of suspicion. “This genetic enhancement thing of yours doesn’t affect how you process alcohol, does it?” He’s thinking about darts, which they’ve given up on playing. The holosuite’s easier – more about filling a role, less about competing.

Julian shakes his head. “Don’t I wish,” he says. And then he’s moving closer again. “I am sorry, you know. You’re a good man, Miles. You don’t need to start wondering if everything I’ve ever told you is a lie.”

There’s an earnest look in his face that does something to Miles’s insides. “Ah, yeah, Julian, I know. Look, we’re grand, all right?”

“We should shake on that,” Julian says a little too enthusiastically.

“For a smart guy, you’re a real idiot sometimes, you know that?”

And they’re laughing. That’s all it is. Just laughter.

He can’t identify the point at which he started leaning in and then he was kissing his best friend.

And ever since then, he’s wanted a different part in _Julian Bashir, Secret Agent_. It’s no fun playing the bad guy anymore.


End file.
